Words can kill
by xXWatergirlXx
Summary: Rapunzel always seems to smile. She always looks so happy, and Jack, Merida and Hiccup had no idea how much they hurt her. Until they found her standing on a bridge about to commit suicide. Jackunzel , hints of Merricup.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**I felt like writing a story with a deep meaning. This is not going to be a long story, probably just 2-3 chapters. Sorry for my bad English, I'm a teenager from Denmark and my English isn't perfect.**

**There are some Jackunzel and Merricup included in this story.**

**But I hope you enjoy the first chapter. And please review to let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

_Can't you just shut up?_

_Ye're so freakin' annoyin'_

_Don't you understand a 'no'?_

All of their words echoed in my head as I looked out of the window. It was raining outside. And was that thunder I just heard? Great. The weather matched my mood perfectly.

_Why do you have to be so stupid?_

_You could kill yourself and I wouldn't care_

_Everybody does not love ye! Just get it already!_

It was only a few hours since I left Jack's house. My eyes were filed with tears, but they wouldn't fall. Maybe it was the thought of what the other would think about me if they saw me crying that kept the tears in my eyes.

They never knew it. I never showed it to them. No matter what they said, I would always just smile and pretend that everything was okay. That I didn't take their words seriously. But they did hurt me. A lot.

I just learned to always have a smile on my face so people wouldn't see how weak I really was. How miserable I was.

I was just an epic fail. Everything I said, everything I did was always wrong. And they weren't afraid of telling me.

Merida would just tell me right away without blinking. At the beginning I wanted to believe that she did like me, that she just had some bad days. But even now, three years after I meet her, she still gave me a deathly glare every time I spoke, and she still told me how annoying and stupid I was every time she got the chance.

Jack was not any better. His words hit me even harder than the others. I guess it was because I had a crush on him since the first time we meet. And I was completely sure that he would never love me back. Something he assured me of by commenting on how stupid I was every time I spoke to him.

And the there were Hiccup. He didn't really say anything to be, but I could see on his face how much he hated me. And I knew that when the three of them were together, they would talk about how annoying I was.

I wanted them to like me. I wanted them to like me, just like I liked them.  
But I knew that it would never happen. Because they didn't like me, they hated me. And right now I just wanted to make the pain go away.

I got up and quickly braided my long blond hair. My eyes fell on a picture on the table. Four young people were looking back at me. Jack and Merida looked bored. Hiccup smiled a bit, but you could easily see that it was only to be friendly. I was having my arms around Merida and Jack, giving a big smile to the camera. If just they knew how fake that smile was. I reached out and turned the picture around so I didn't have to look at it, before grabbing my jacket and walking out the door.

I didn't actually know what I was doing before I found myself standing on a bridge. Slowly I put my hand on the fence, and pulled myself over. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. But at the same time I felt happy. I was finally going to be free. I took a deep breath, and just as I was about to let go, someone yelled my name behind me. Hiccup.

"Rapunzel, what the heck are you doing!?"

I turned around and looked at him, for the first time ever not hiding my true feelings. I almost wanted to laugh when I saw his face. He looked shocked. Completely shocked. He took a step towards me.

"Don't come any near me."

My voice was cold. It didn't sound like me, at all. But it was me. The real me. I looked away from a Hiccup as I heard someone else. Jack and Merida were looking back at me with the same shocked expression as Hiccup.

"R-Rapunzel..?" Merida said, her voice shaky. Probably just because it was cold. I mean, she couldn't possible be scared.

"Get down from there right now Rapunzel." Jack's voice was deep and commanding. If I didn't knew I would have thought there was worry in his eyes as he looked at me. But why should he ever worry about me?

"Now." He said, his voice cracking.

Wait a minute, was he about to cry? No, he couldn't be. After all he didn't have any feelings at all.

I simply looked at him, my face showing all of the pain I had felt through the years. And then I let go of the fence.

Everything slowed down, and I could hear someone screaming my name before I hit the ground and an incredible pain flew through me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The world around me was already getting darker, and all I heard was the scream before the world became completely dark and silent.

* * *

**Okay, here you go, the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, it would make my day so much brighter. And it only takes a couple of seconds, right?**

**I'll see you soon. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) Here you go, the next chapter. This one is a bit more happy. Thank you guest, TheatheGolden,SunsetLover1234,WhiteroseKyoko and bluemangosmoothie for reviewing, it means a lot to me. :)**

* * *

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

I looked down at the girl in the bed. I was tired, but I wasn't planing on leaving her. That was the least I could do after all I felt so guilty. I couldn't even describe it.

She tried to kill herself because of me. The tears were streaming down my face. What if she never woke up? What if I never got to say sorry?

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hiccup. I knew he had been crying as well. I could still hear Merida crying in the corner.

"It's not your fault..." I knew he was trying to make me feel better. But it didn't help at all. It just made me feel worse.

"Not my fault? Not my fault?!" I pushed his hand away from me, and got up from the chair. "How can you even say something like that?! It's all my fault! I can't even think of how many times I have insulted her, how many times I have ignored her!"

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself down. "She was always smiling.. I.. I thought she didn't take it seriously..."

Hiccup looked down, not saying anything. I knew he was feeling guilty as well. I knew we all were.

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

A nurse knocked on the door and told us to walk out for some minutes. I sighed and looked at Rapunzel before walking out of the door.

* * *

"Rapunzel!"

I heard Merida's scream. I saw Rapunzel fall. I saw the pain in her eyes. I ran over to the fence, trying to catch her hand, but it was to late. I watched in terror as her body hit the ground underneath, and blood began to appear.

I ran down to her as fast as I could, screaming something about calling for an ambulance. I guess Hiccup or Merida did so, but I didn't see it. I was focused on keeping Rapunzel alive.

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel... I'm so sorry... Please stay alive..."

I took her in my arms and placed my hand on wrist trying to find a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I felt it. Even so it was weak, it still were there. I took of my jacket and tried to cover her with it, tried to keep her warm.

"Don't die, please...I need you... We all need you.."

I could hear the ambulance behind me, and someone took Rapunzel out of my arms. I think I was crying, but I'm not sure. Everything went so fast. Hiccup still stood in completely shock, just looking at us. Merida was sitting on the ground, crying into her hands.

A police car took us to the hospital. I still couldn't believe it. Why would she try kill herself? I remembered the look in her eyes as she looked at me, and I realized that it was me. I was the reason. Then I broke down, crying.

I don't know why I treated her so bad. I really don't know. It wasn't because I didn't like her. I didn't mean any of the things I said to her. I did like her very much, in fact I was in love with her.

But I was scared. Scared that she would find out.

It didn't make sense, I know. Which was why I just felt even worse.

I was at home when they called from the hospital, telling me that Rapunzel had opened her eyes. I immediately called Hiccup and Merida, and was at the hospital ten minutes later.

I was so nervous when I walked in to the room. She was sitting on her bed, and she looked up to see who was coming. I took a couple of steps forward. She looked away as soon as she saw it was me. I walked over to her, and sat down on the chair in front of her. She still looked down.

I carefully took hold of her hand, and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Rapunzel.. I'm so sorry.. So sorry for all I've done, all I've said...I can easily understand if you hate me, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted to say sorry... Sorry for being such an asshole, sorry for all I've ever done to you..."

I looked away and was just about to let go of her hands, when I felt two weak arms around me. Confused, I looked back to see Rapunzel smiling at me. It was a small smile, but I could tell it wasn't fake.

"I.. I don't hate you.."

Still smiling, she leaned into me and placed her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was crying, and I couldn't hold back the tears either. We just sat there, crying on each others shoulders, until a knock broke the silence.

I let got of Rapunzel and looked up to see Hiccup and Merida standing in the door.

Merida took a few steps towards Rapunzel, but then stopped and looked down. Rapunzel smiled again.

"Mer, it's okay."

The Scottish girl walked over to Rapunzel and gave her a hug. She still didn't look at the blonde girl, but just the fact that Merida actually hugged her proved how much she did care for the girl.

Hiccup placed his hand on Meridas shoulder, and she moved away so Hiccup could get a hug as well. After some time they broke apart, and the room became silent again.

I could hear some birds outside the open window. I knew Rapunzel was listening as well. Her eyes were closed, and she had a small smile on her lips.

"It was us.. Wasn't it?" Hiccup suddenly said. Rapunzel opened her eyes before nodding. She couldn't lie.

"It just hurt to much... Knowing that you don't love me like I love you..."

The room went silent once again. This time it was Merida who broke the silence.

"A know why ye think like tha', but ye should know that A don't hate ye. A actually like ye really much"

Rapunzel looked up with a surprised look. It hurt to see how surprised she was.

"R-Really..?"

"I don't hate you either.." Hiccup said, making Rapunzel look over to him. "I've liked you from the first time I saw you."

I could see the tears in Rapunzels eyes once again, but this time they didn't break my heart. Because these were tears of happiness.

She dragged Hiccup and Merida in to a hug. They accepted the hug and hugged her back. I looked down, thinking about how to tell Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel...? Could I speak alone with you for some minutes?"

Rapunzel broke apart from the hug and looked at me.

"Sure." She said, sounding more like Rapunzel I knew. Or thought I knew. I didn't even know anymore.

Hiccup and Merida leaved the room and I was silent for some time.

When I couldn't figure out a better way to say it, I just decided to tell her right away.

"I love you."

Rapunzel's expression was pure shock. And disbelief. I didn't blame her. That was probably the last thing she expected me to say.

"I know I don't say it that much, and I know I'm not really showing it, but I think it's because you make me so nervous. I've never felt this for anyone before, and I've tried so much to push it away by insulting you. But the truth is that I love you. I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you.. But I know that you don't like me back, so I guess we just forget everything and-"

I was interrupted by Rapunzel kissing me. It was a soft, innocent kiss but it made my heart race. I just wanted it to last forever. I carefully placed my hand on her lower back and pulled her a little closer. She finally pulled away, smiling at me. I was just about to apologize for all the things I've said, once again. She put a finger on my lips before I could even open my mouth.

"You talk to much."

With those words she kissed me again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, you will make a Danish girl very happy if you do. :)**

**Have a nice day. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary._

_Today is the day. I will finally be allowed to be alone again. Ever since I got out from hospital, someone had to be by my side all the time if I got depressed one more time. I tried to tell them that I wouldn't try to kill myself again, but I still had to have someone with me all the time._

_I've lived with Jack in the past few weeks. It's been great. I've never felt so happy before. He is there, beside me, every morning when I wake up and every night when I fall asleep._

_Hiccup and Merida visit almost everyday. I think they are in love, but they deny it every time Jack ask them. I tell him to be patient. We're both pretty sure that they will end up together someday._

_I'm still haunted by nightmares in my sleep. I sometimes wake up screaming and crying. Jack is always there to hold me in his arms and whisper comforting words._

_I know that he's still feeling guilty. He sometimes cry in his sleep as well. I guess some things can't be forgotten. I know that we both have to live with the nightmares 'till the day we die._

_But I don't want to stay in the past. I want to make a new beginning. Start a new life. Which is why Jack and I are moving away. Oh, I almost forgot. We are getting married. He asked me a few days ago. He even gave me a ring. It's small and simple, but I love it. The only detail is a small flower, or sun I'm not sure, and Jack says that it's shining just like my smile._

_I usually blush when he says something like that. But it also makes me smile. Love is a weird thing. Even after all Jack have done and said to me, I can't help but loving him. And I don't think that I'll ever stop loving him._

_I've forgiven him from everything he ever said to me, but I can't forget. No matter how hard I try, I can't forget anything._

_I know they won't hurt me again. They've learned from this. Words can kill. Remember it before you say something to someone. You might think it's just a joke, but the other person might take it seriously._

_It's weird how big words are. They can make you happy, they can make you sad, they can ruin your life and they can make your life ten times better. I can hear Jack calling for me. He probably burned the cake he is trying to make. Merida and Hiccup is coming over soon. I will be back, dear diary._

_Love,_

_Rapunzel._

Rapunzel closed the book and walked downstairs. Jack was standing with a very burned cake in his hands. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and Jack soon laughed with her.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"They will be here soon. Come on, I'll help you make another one."

The new cake was done a couple of minutes before they heard the doorbell. Rapunzel hurried to the door and opened it with a big smile. Merida gave her a hug as soon as she saw the blond haired girl in front of her, and walked inside.

Hiccuor smiled and gave the flowers in his hand to Rapunzel, before walking inside As well. Rapunzel closed the door behind him, and gave him a hug, before finding a vase for the flowers.

Nobody would have known that this group of people had ever been unhappy if they looked at them now.

The smiles, the laugther, the excitement in their eyes, everything looked so peaceful.

And it would stay that way for many, many years.

* * *

**Here you go, the last chapter of this story. I know it was a pretty short story, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I did. :)**

**Thank you LaraJanine, Guest, TheBigFourGirl, bluemangosmoothie and MelissaLovesRH for reviewing, really, I get so happy every time I get a review. I would give you all hugs if I could.**

**Please review so I can hear what you think about the ending. And if you have some idea for a new story, then you're welcome to write it to me.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a nice day (or night, depending on where you are)**


End file.
